Something About the Sunshine
by xXxNik-NikxXx
Summary: One-Shot Sonny/Chad. Sonny realizes that she loves Chad. Chad realizes that he loves Sonny. How is Tawni helping them  in a way ? How are they going to tell each other? Read to find out. Story is wayyy better than summary. Read and Review


**A/N: Heyazz~ I know haven't posted in how many days? Hahaa. I'm kind of trying to make a another story that doesn't involve a song but then I listened to a song called 'Something About the Sunshine' by Sterling Knight and Anna Margaret. So now I just gotta write a story that had the song. So this is going to be a one-shot as usual. Okay, in this story the song is just going to be a solo. So just imagine, that Sterling Knight is singing the whole song by himself. Haha... Enjoy~  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, the characters or the song. **

**Sonny's POV**

I was on my way to Chad's dressing to ask him if he wanted to hang out with my cast mates and me. I guess I consider him a close friend now. He's sometimes sweet and nice but at some times he can be a total jerk. But I lo- whoa, wait what am I think? I can't possibly love Chad Dylan Cooper or is it possible? No, it can't be possible our shows are rival's. Besides, if we went out, our cast mates would probably wreck our relationship. Why am I even thinking about going out with him? Argh! Maybe I do love that jerk throb!

After I had just told myself that I might love Chad, I had finally reached his dressing room door.

I was about to knock until I heard strings of a guitar being strum and someone singing.

"_There's something about the Sunshine, baby." _

I then heard someone sigh. It was probably Chad. No, it couldn't be him. He can't sing, right?

Instead of thinking about who was singing any longer, I knocked on the door.

After a few seconds, Chad had opened the door. He was still holding the electric guitar.

So it was him singing. He sounded great. I wonder why he was singing. Was it for someone? Is it for someone special? I began thinking all these questions.

"Sonny? What are you doing here?" he said.

And with that I was back to reality.

"Huh? What?" I said.

"I said, What are you doing here?"

"Oh.. I was just wondering if you wanted to come and hang out with us."

He looks down. I guess he was thinking whether or not he should come with us. He looked back up and at me.

"Sure, I'll go to your dressing room after I just call someone." He then smiled and closed the door.

I just turned and made my way back to my dressing room.

**Chad's POV**

I guess I was going to hang out with Sonny and her friends later.

I just had to make a phone call to a certain person who was sharing a dressing room with Sonny.

Tawni.

I looked through my contacts and found Tawni's name. I don't remember why I even have her number.

I pressed the 'call' button and waited for her to answer.

It rung 3 times until she picked up.

"Hello?" Tawni said on the other line of the phone.

"Hey, Tawni? This is Chad Dylan Cooper." I replied.

"Why are you calling me? What do you want?" she sounded confused.

"Umm.. I need your help for something."

"What is it? Hurry up. I was in the middle of looking at myself in the mirror." she replied annoyed.

"Instead of you guys going somewhere to hang out, could you just bring Sonny over to the _Mackenzie Falls _set?"

"Why would I do that for you?" she asked.

I swallowed before I said the following, "Cause you are the prettiest girl in the world."

It was silent. Then I heard laughing. She was laughing at me.

"What? Why are you laughing?" I said with confusion in my voice.

She stopped laughing and answered, "I already knew I am the prettiest girl in the world, I want another reason why you want my help to get Sonny to your set."

I sighed.

Then I said, "Because, I'm going to sing a song to her and tell her that I love her."

She shrieked in excitement and said, "Okay! Okay! I'll bring her there. When?"

"In about maybe 30 minutes." I told her.

"Okay! Sonny and I will see you later!" and with that she hung up.

I sighed again. It's time to get ready.

I then began to practice.

**Sonny's POV**

I have been thinking about Chad for the past 15 minutes. I don't know why. I guess I do love him.

I should probably tell him. But when?

After another 10 minutes of thinking about Chad, Tawni walked in.

"Hey Sonny!" she said cheery.

"Hi Tawni!" I said back.

She walked over to me and grabbed my wrist and started dragging me out of our dressing room.

"Hey! Where are we going?" I yelled.

She looked at me, with a smile and said, "We're going over to the set of _Mackenzie Falls."_

What? Why would we be going there?

In less than 5 minutes we arrived at the set of _Mackenzie Falls._ Tawni sat down on a chair and I sat next to her.

I looked at her and then asked, "What are we doing here?"

"Shh.. and just wait okay?" she said.

I just kept my mouth shut and waited for what was going to happen. I also noticed that the set had a set of drums, guitars and a keyboard. I wonder what's going on.

**Chad's POV**

Okay, it's time. I took deep breaths to keep me relaxed.

I was backstage with the band I had hired to play my song, when I heard Sonny and Tawni arrive.

They were here.

After a minute or two, I walked out from backstage holding my guitar.

As soon as I walked out from backstage, they were both looking at me.

Tawni looked very happy and Sonny just looked confused and beautiful as always.

"Hey Sonny, Hey Tawni" I said to them.

"Hey" they both said in unison.

I called the guys from backstage and they took their places.

I told the guys that I was ready to start. So I began strumming my guitar, while the others played their instruments.

I began to sing.

_Wake up to the blue sky _

_Grab your shades _

_And let's go for a ride_

_Breakfast by the ocean_

_We'll do lunch at Sunset & Vine _

_Every day's a dream in California _

_Every night the stars come out to play _

_Wish that I could always feel this way_

I looked at Sonny, smiled at her, then began to sing the chorus.

_There's something about the sunshine, baby _

_I'm seeing you in a whole new light _

_Out of this world for the first time, baby _

_Ohhh its so right _

_There's something about the sunshine _

_There's something about the sunshine_

_Hollywood we're rocking _

_In Malibu we hang out and chill _

_It's all about the shopping _

_From Melrose to Beverly Hills_

_Every where's a scene _

_And now we're in it _

_I don't wanna paint this town alone_

_When I see you smile I always feel at home _

_There's something about the sunshine, baby _

_I'm seeing you in a whole new light _

_L.A's a breeze with the palm trees swaying_

_Oh, its so right_

_Now that you're here _

_It's suddenly clear _

_The sun's coming through_

_I never knew _

_Whatever I do it's better with you_

_It's better with you _

_There's something about the sunshine baby _

_I'm seeing you in a whole new light _

_Out of this world for the first time baby_

_Oh, its so right _

_There's something about the sunshine baby _

_I'm seeing you in whole new light _

_Out of this world for the first time baby _

_Oh, its so right _

_There's something about the sunshine, baby _

_I'm seeing you in a whole new light _

_L,A's a breeze with the palm trees swaying _

_Oh, its so right_

**Sonny's POV**

The song had finished. I was in total shock. His voice was beautiful.

I was staring at him and then he looked at me and flashed a smile.

I smiled back.

He then started to walk towards me.

I was sitting in my chair fidgeting about.

I looked over at Tawni, who was still next to me and she had a smile across her face.

Chad had reached me and then looked at Tawni.

"Can you please leave now?" he asked her.

"Nope, I wanna see this." she replied.

"Fine, fine. But only because you helped." he then looked at me.

"Sonny, I made that song just for you" he said to me with a smile on his face.

I blushed. What did this mean then?

**Chad's POV**

She was blushing. Huh. I made Sonny Monroe blush.

Anyway, I'm supposed to tell her that I love her. Here it goes.

"Sonny" I said to get her attention again.

"Yeah Chad?"

We were now both looking into each others eyes.

And I said,

"I love you."

I was waiting for Sonny's answer.

I was getting nervous and nervous as the seconds passed by.

All of a sudden Sonny said, "I love you too."

After hearing this, I was in so much joy, that I kissed her.

She kissed back.

After that kiss, I hugged her and twirled her.

She was just giggling, while I was laughing.

In the background of our laughing and giggling, Tawni was clapping and smiling joyfully at us.

_**The End.**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N: Heyyzzz. So did you like it? I hope you did~ Please tell me~**

**Also, please review~~ I love reviews~ they're an encouragement to keep making stories~ ^_^**

**Hanuel~  
**


End file.
